1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection-type image display apparatus having an illumination function and an image display function.
2. Related Art
Today a projector is widely prevalent as a projection-type image display apparatus that projects large images, or the like.
The projector modulates light emitted from a light source according to a video signal with a spatial light modulator such as a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid-crystal display element, to project the modulated light on the screen.
Various projectors have also been developed that are disposed on a ceiling to project images on a floor or a wall surface. The projectors disposed for use on the ceiling entail various problems to be studied, such as necessity for dedicated holders or wiring works, storage method, device size reduction, easiness in work, ease of use, and a sense of beauty.
In view of these problems, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-185757 for example proposes a projection-type image display apparatus having a connector attachable to illumination wiring fixtures and having an illumination device disposed on a housing surface corresponding to the floor.
A projection-type image display apparatus has also been developed that has both an illumination function to emit illumination light such as spot light and an image display function to project images (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-094417).